The Fighter
by Live Laugh Read Books
Summary: Six Prior's mother and abusive father died when she was in 2nd grade. Watch as her life unfolds with her 5 brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Tiny People! I wanted to try to maybe attempt something new, even though I already have plenty of stories already, but this idea, just won't leave.**

Chapter 1

Tobias P.O.V

Zeke and I walk up to the ring after seeing Amar sparing with a girl. That's what got our attention, Amar refuses to spar with girls because he doesn't want to hurt them. I hear a sickening crack as the blonde, petite girl delivers a blow to Amar's nose. "Shit! I think you broke it again." Amar says as he wipes some blood from his nose. The blonde sighs. "I'll go get the supplies again. Remember, you owe me $20." She yells as she walks to the back.

As soon as she disappears through the open door way, we rush up to Amar. Zeke starts to examine Amar's nose, when his eyes go wide. "Um...Amar, I think she knocked out one of your teeth too." Amar feels around in his mouth for a little bit before his eyes go wide. "Amar, come here so I can fix your nose and then take you to the dentist to get another tooth added to your mouth thing." The blonde says in a bold yet quiet voice.

"First get your tiny ass over here, so I can introduce you to a few of my students." I look at Amar like he's crazy, while he wears the "what" face. The blonde rolls her eyes, but walks up to us and flips Amar. "Damn, why do you always do that? Do you forget that I'm the one who's older here?" Amar groans as he tries to get up. "No, you idiot you remind me every five seconds. Besides who helped you with your homework, who cooks, who cleans, who took care of the quadruplets, who gets the food, who helps you with basically everything? Oh yeah, that's right, me." Amar gets a glint in his eyes that he only gets when he's about to do something that he's gonna regret. "Oh yeah, well you know what I can do?" Amar says as he throws her in the air and catches her at the last second before she hits the ground. "I burn every book you own." That's when she snaps. "If fucking burn my books something very, very bad will happen to you." Her voice gets quieter towards the end of that statement.

Amar puts his arms up in surrender. "This is my little sister Six. Six that's Four and that's Zeke." Six scans us over with her bright blue eyes. **(I want her to have bright eyes, get over it)** Then a smile bursts onto her face. "Amar, I know who they are. They were in my 2nd grade class until I transferred to 9th grade." Amar now has the "oh" look on his face. "Come one let's get your nose fixed so we can get you to the dentist. We need to make this quick, I want another tattoo." How could she want another tattoo? From what I can see, she has two arm sleeves, a full back, and black and purple flowers that spread out over her side and onto her stomach.

She set's Amar's nose, and they head to the dentist. "Is it just me or was she hot?" Zeke says as he stares to where they walked out. "No, dude, she's hot. I didn't know Amar had a sister. What did she mean about quadruplets?" I say back to him. "Amar has four younger brothers who are I think 10 right now. The oldest is Minho, then Newt, then Thomas, and finally Caleb." I nod and focus on a punching bag as I work on techniques.

 ***Next Day* (First day of Senior Year During Gym)**

We walk into the gym to see Amar setting up bags and targets, but that's not what catches my eye. There's a girl sitting in the corner twirling a knife between her fingers, with blonde hair reading a book. She has a Green Day t-shirt on, and what appears to be cut-off jean shorts with fishnet stockings that disappear under her shorts, and original high top convers. She's also wearing black rimmed glasses, yet she still kinda looks scary with her thick eyeliner and her hair is in a messy bun. What snaps me out of my daze is Amar.

"Okay, marshmallows! Let's get started. 180 pushups, 20 pull-ups, then 6 laps around the track! GO!" We start working when the girl speaks up. "Quit going easy on them, Amar." She says in a monotone voice. "Do everything twice. 360 pushups, 40 pull-ups, and 12 laps around the track, Lil Sis." She laughs and comes to the front and does better pushups than me, and I'm the best in the class.

By the time I start my pull-ups she's already done with her 40. Damn. **(Déjà vu, Katy Perry just said Damn just as I finished typing it!)** "Done!" She yells just as I finish my 6 laps. "Amar, get over yourself! IT was your fault you sent me to military camps!" Well that explains that.

Once everyone's done Amar calls us to the front. "Today is knives! And maybe some fights. Six will demonstrate once she finishes putting her contacts in." As if on cue she Six walks in. Now that I know that's Six, it doesn't surprise me that she was able to do that crap Amar had us do.

"Amar, you promised me coffee. Can I have it now?" She whines as she messes with her messy bun. "No-" Amar is cut off by a knife pinning him to the wall. "Well that sucks. Okay, weaklings. Inhale. Aim. Exhale. Release. Repeat that process. Grab three knives and throw, while I go steal Amar's coffee." There are a few laughs but not many as we go to grab the knives.

Not long after that she returns with 1 Caramel Frappuccino, and one black coffee. Amar reaches for the black coffee, but she pulls it away, and says, "Mine."

 **How do y'all like it? I know it's stupid, but who gives a crap, right? Anyways wish me luck, for the next few days I will be dying of pain because today I have to go do something with my braces. That's all my fluffies.**

 **With worry,**

 **Fourtris will last.**


	2. Chapter 2 HAPPY FOURTRIS DAY

**Hey Tiny Peoples! I really like calling y'all that! I just wanted to say, if y'all have any ideas, please tell them to me. Guest or FanFictioner or whatever the hell you guys wanna call yourselves, I will most likely use the idea in some way possible. Okay, um, here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Tobias P.O.V.

Six has been on my mind all day. I expected to see her in some of my other classes, but the only place I've seen her is in the teacher's lounge, the gym, and Tori's class room. And every time I see her, she has coffee in her hands. What is with her and coffee?

I walk into Tori's room for art when I see her at Tori's desk sipping a large Frappuccino, while sketching something. She put her glasses back on, but it's kinda hard to tell with her hair in her face like it is. Just as I'm about to man up and go confront her about the coffee thing, Tori walks in and speaks up. "Welcome back to those of you who were here last year and to those of you who are newbies, my name is Tori. Just Tori, and if you call me Ms. Wu, then it will end really bad for you." Tori walks to her desk and picks Six up, places her on the ground while she acts as if this is normal, still sipping her coffee.

"Who's the kid?!" Someone yells out from the back. As soon as Six hears this her head shoots up. "You think I'm a kid? I am 17 years old! I know I have the body of a fucking 12 year-old, but get over it! If you call me a kid again, you will be in the hospital for a really long time. Do you understand?" Six yells with venom dripping off of every word while walking towards the kid. He nods in fear as Six slowly backs up, keeping her eyes on the kid, the glare threatening to kill.

Even I would think that's intimidating. "Anyways, I am Six Prior. Amar's little sister and Tori's niece, don't mess with me. Understand?" We nod as everyone stares at her. "Good, now I will only be here today." Before she can continue, Tori cuts her off. "Well actually, Amar's only making you stay today, I am making you stay for the whole year. At least you get free coffee." Six takes a deep breath and give Tori the "we will talk about this later" look. Along with a glare.

"Okay, let me restate that, I will be staying here the whole year. I will not be here only one week out of each month, so toughen up. This may normally be an easy class, but now that I'm being forced to be here, I will be criticizing you on every drawing, sketch, painting. And I'm not easily impressed. I'm allowed to choose whether you stay in this class or not, so practice and do your bloody homework understand?" We nod, and start to do the assignment on the board. Draw something important to us. I draw my little sister Emily eating candy. I love her to death. She is the only other person who knows about Marcus, and what goes on at home. I don't know what I would do without her.

I'm almost finished when the bell rings, signaling lunch. Before I walk out I hear Tori and Six arguing. "Tori, I don't wanna make any more friends. I have plenty already."

"Six, your little brothers don't count. And neither do Amar and his friends. You need to meet some friends that are actually your age."

Just as she's about to continue I speak up. "Six, wanna sit with me and Zeke?" She gives me a look that says thank you, and nods. "Bye Tori!" Six yells as she runs out of the door. I chuckle and follow her.

As we're walking to the cafeteria, her with her coffee, I finally ask her about the coffee. "Why do you drink so much coffee?" She smiles, but answers. "Normal people sleep every night at most. I only sleep a week out of every month. So the coffee, is just there from habit." I nod not urging her to go on. She seems to want to stop there. We arrive at the cafeteria, and walk to the line. Six grabs an apple, a burger, fries, and cake. A water and her coffee. I get the same thing except the coffee, and instead of water I grab a coke.

"Where do you and Zeke sit?" She asks scanning the tables. "Right plop in the middle." I say leading the way. I hear her groan, but I choose to ignore it. "Zeke remember this tough cookie?" I say sitting down. Six punches me in the arm. "Shit!" I yell out as she smirks while sitting down. "Tori wants me to get to know kids my age." She says to the questioning looks. They nod and go back to talking.

I glance at Six to see her eating her burger while sketching something. I try to look over her shoulder, but she puts a hand on my face, and pushes me away. "Don't even try." She says as I was about to ask her about what she was drawing.

Before I can respond Amar comes running into the cafeteria and yells, "They're in trouble again! Can you please go pick them up?! Please?!" Six sighs, gets up, and walks out of the cafeteria after stealing Amar's keys.

 **Hey my little fluffies! Guess what say it is! FOURTRIS DAY! I'M SO EXCITED AND SORRY I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I WANTED TO GET SOMETHING UP FOR THEM TODAY SO HERE IT IS. ALSO I'M REALLY TIRED RIGHT NOW! FOLLOW ME ON WATTPAD I-am-Mills-64! THANKS!**

 **With Sleepiness,**

 **FourTris will last**


End file.
